Transformers Prime Fragments of the Past
by The Forgotten Soldier343
Summary: Sequel to Transformers Prime: Burnt. New Autobots and Decepticons come to earth, as the war intensifies. The war starts to spiral out of control as secrets of the past which was only thought to be a myth come to earth, and push the Autobots to their limits, as they face this threat.
1. Chapter 1

(Authors Notes)

Hey everyone and welcome to the sequel to my previous fanfiction Transformer Prime burnt, and to kick it off I'm going to be making this chapter my longest one yet.

Sorry for taking so long, I had a difficult time trying to figure out what I wanted the story to be about, and trying to get certain parts right.

I want to thank everyone for encouragement of making this sequel as it means a lot to me to see people are enjoying it.

So, thankyou.

To those of you who are new I advise you to read my previous fanfiction first in order to understand what is happening as it could become a little confusing.

Also, there is going to be some other languages in this, and I'm leaving it in to try and sound a little more realistic. So, if some of you speak these, or can read and right it and its off. Sorry. I'm only using google translate and I know its not the most accurate.

So, without further a due let's begin.

(Autobot base)

The sun had just begun to rise over the mountain side and everything seemed normal, with birds chirping and wind blowing in the trees. But near the top of the hillside were the doors to a massive hanger and an equally large landing pad rested right in front of it, with a ship larger then any earth vehicle.

This was the entrance to the autobot base which had seen some recent upgrades. It had been a week since Jack… or now known as Scourge, had returned to the autobot side. But the problem was that the entrance was not large enough to accommodate for his size, so the team had to advance construction on the entrance and landing pad in order to get Jack outside, besides using the ground bridge.

So, the last week had been slow with nothing but hard labour and scouting for energon. But it was Friday and Miko and Raf manage to convince their parents that they were going for a sleepover at a friend's and were now at the autobot base for the whole weekend.

Now everyone was about doing their own thing. Ratchet was in the medical ward upgrading his equipment, thanks to Fowler who had managed to get the approval for some new tech for Ratchet to use to improve the base.

Ultra Magnus was in the back with Optimus as they continued getting reports ready for agent Fowler to take to the Pentagon, per the joint chief's request on the situation with the decepticons.

Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Arcee, Scourge, Raf and Miko were in the training hall, doing different things. Bulkhead and Wheeljack were lobbing as Miko watched and kept score, while Bumblebee, Raf and Smokescreen raced Raf's toy cars around. Arcee was off to the side leaning against the wall, watching from a distance, with Scourge as they silently enjoyed each others presence.

It had been a week since Arcee confessed her feeling towards Jack and while he couldn't quiet say so back. He confessed his love for her too, through the odd hugs they shared when in private. Which was a problem all on its own, since nether one of them were ready to tell the others what had happened and kept their relationship a secret. The only ones who knew were Optimus, June and Ratchet, who they trusted not to speak about the matter with the others until they were ready.

But they did when alone share some private moments, where Arcee would give him a quick kiss on the head or he would rest his head on her shoulder since he couldn't kiss her back, and didn't really know any other way to show his affection for her.

Scourge glanced over at her as he rested his with head on the ground, as she gave him a glance as well before both turned to watch the other.

Bulkhead skidded back a few feet as he received a lob from Wheeljack.

"Nice one Jackie." He complemented before spinning to return a powerful lob of his own, which made Wheeljack skid a few feet also.

"Not to bad yourself Bulk." Replied Wheeljack as he readjusted his stance before sending the lob back. "But I wish we could be smashing cons instead." He then said as he received the lob back.

"Can say that again Jackie… things sure have been quiet." Said Bulkhead before he caught the lob.

But before Bulkhead could return the lob the alarm went off and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at the red light on the ceiling. Without so much as word everyone quickly ran to the command center, where they saw Ratchet, Optimus and Ultra Magnus already on the call with agent fowler.

"Understood Agent Fowler, we shall intervene at once." Spoke Optimus as the call disconnected.

"Autobots…" he then spoke as he gained their attention. "The decepticons have launched an attack on a military base in Norway. Special agent Fowler has stated that he has just given us clearance to intervene on the matter." He then stated.

"That doesn't make sense… why would the cons just attack a random human base?" asked Arcee.

"Regardless of their reasoning we must engage them as to ensure there are no loss of human life." Replied Optimus before turning to Ratchet.

"Ratchet activate the ground the ground bridge." He then ordered, to which Ratchet nodded and walked over to the console and punched in the coordinated provided by Fowler.

Moments later the ground bridge roared to life and everyone turned to their leader who stood ahead of them facing the portal.

"Jack remain here unless we require back up… everyone else transform and roll out!" he commanded as every less transformed into their vehicle mode and drove through the ground bridge which closed right after they passed though.

Scourge looked at the ground for a moment as he was a little disappointed with that he had to stay behind, but understood that he needed to stay put, and watch his friends to make sure they stayed behind too.

Well mostly to make sure Miko didn't follow.

(Fort Trondenes, Norway)

It was currently night time at Fort Trondenes, as all that could be seen around was a firefight from hell, as flames lit the area in an ominous way as bullets flew.

"Ta dekning!" a soldier shouted as they ran behind an armoured Humvee.

Many other troops also took cover behind what they could find as they fired into a hanger that was full of smoke, and flames.

None who were present understood what was happening as one minute most of them were in the barracks sleeping, before a large explosion woke them up. Next thing they knew the base was on high alert, and everyone was scrambling to their post to repeal who ever was attacking. But when they got out side they didn't know what it was that they were facing as the things stood nearly twenty-five feet tall.

They had managed to push these things into a near by hanger cornering them, as one of the troops came out with a RPG and took aim at the hanger.

Pulling the trigger, the projectile flew into the hanger and an explosion could be heard followed by a metallic roar of agony. Suddenly though a blue laser shot out from the hanger hitting the Humvee next to the troop who shot the RGP, causing it to explode and go tumbling backwards nearly missing three people.

"Det er ingen bruk sir. Våre våpen kan ikke gjøre noe med disse tingene." One of the troops said to the commander next to him.

Before he could reply his radio activated as an evacuation order came through.

"Herr. Hvorfor evakuerer vi?" the commander asked on the radio as another blast from the unknown enemy hit the ground about ten feet from him leaving a large crater.

"Command sier Amerikanerne er i bundet og har den nessary firepower å stoppe disse tingene. Men at vi må evakuere for dem å gjøre det." Replied the general on the other end, before the radio chatter ended.

The commanding officer turned to his troops as some of them turned look at him as they waited for the order.

"Retrett!" he then shouted as he and the other soldiers began suppression fire as they fled to a safe distance, as to let the Americans deal with it.

As the troops began to leave the battlefield a ground bridge opened up and Optimus and the others drove out before transforming back into the bipedal modes, with their blasters at the ready. Optimus turned to see the Norwegian troops leaving as he knew agent Fowlers message to leave the fight to them had gotten through.

"Autobots engage." He ordered as he and the others began to charge towards the hanger as they could barely see one of the decepticons.

Bulkhead and Wheeljack were the first to act as they fired their blasters into the thick smoke in hopes of hitting a few decepticons. But after about five shots a rocket came streaming out straight towards them shocking them. Jumping to the side they barely missed being hit, before it collided with the ground behind them, causing a large explosion.

Optimus saw this and fired a few shots of his own in hopes of gaining the unseen attackers attention. His plan worked as soon a few blasts came hurtling towards him, with a few even hitting his armour stunning him slightly.

It didn't stop there though as the moment Optimus opened his optics he was shocked as a Kusarigama came flying through the air out of the hanger right at him. Running on pure instincts Optimus caught the blade between his servos with the blade stopping mere inches from his face.

Optimus studied the weapon for a moment as he felt a slight recension to the blade but couldn't remember where. The blade was mostly dark green with hint of purple and black running along the edge of the weapon, but before Optimus could study the weapon further the chain connected to it suddenly yanked the weapon from Optimus's grip sending it back towards the hanger.

Before it could enter the hanger though a servo reached out from within the smoke and caught it, as the weapon's wielder stepped out from the hanger. The Decepticon was much like its weapon when it came to colour as he was mostly dark green with some small amount of purple and black. He had red optics that almost seemed to burn with a thrill for killing, which was only emphasize with the fiery background behind him. He had two pairs of tires lining his shoulder, which appeared to belong to some type of construction vehicle. The legs appeared to make up the cab of the vehicle, while the main body of the vehicle made the rest of his body, with a telescopic boom running down his back.

"Prime!" he spat as he stepped further out of the flames, as he was soon followed five others.

The first was fairly slim as the tires made up his hips and ankle which also appeared to belong to some sort of construction vehicle. He to was mostly dark green with some small amounts of purple and black being visible. His feet resembled the blade of some sort of front end loader as his body and arms resembled the rest of the vehicle.

Next was mech who was massive and stood nearly as tall as Optimus himself. Much like the other two he looked like his vehicle mode was some sort of construction vehicle. Massive tires lined his shoulder and legs, with the rest of his body made up of some sort of heavy duty vehicle, and the same colour scheme as the others.

He was followed by another mech with the same colours, but this one had treads instead of wheels which made up his legs. His body was covered in plating showing it to belonged to some sort of construction vehicle, with a blade that formed his back.

To the left appeared a mech who with his arms covered with warped metal that resembled a cement mixer which covered the front, with the tires covering the back of his arms.

The final one to appear came out on the very left as he looked just like the other but had the end of an Excavator down his back, with treads also lining his legs.

The autobots froze as they immediately recognized the group and could believe who they were seeing.

"It's can't be." Said Optimus in sheer horror as he had believed they had perished long ago.

But he was wrong as the six decepticons standing in front of them were none other then the Constructicons.

(Three days earlier, the Nemesis)

The Nemesis flew through the air, as the clouds concealed it in a thick blanket as thunder and lightning roared all around it. On the bridge of the ship stood the Decepticon leader with his hands behind his back as he stared out the front of the ship into the storm.

Silently he contemplated his next move against the autobots, as he weighed his options. With the lost of Predaking and Scourge now back on the autobot side, he was now at a disadvantage and needed to think of a way to even the playing field once again.

Growling with frustration he clenched the closed fist behind his back tighter as he felt a slew of anger at Shockwave for failing to ensure that if Scourge regained his lost memories. Now the autobots had the only predacon currently in this war which meant that now he need more predacons not to just defeat the autobots but their predacon as well.

The warlord was brought out of his thoughts though when the doors to the bridge opened and glanced over his shoulder to see Knockout and Shockwave entering the bridge with the doors closing behind them.

Megatron turned to look back out the front of the as a lightning strike happened right in front of them lighting the entire inside of the bridge for a moment.

"Lord Megatron." Said Knockout before bowing as Shockwave bowed moments later.

"Shockwave…" said Megatron as he gained the mech's attention. "How fairs project predacon?" he then asked.

"The first batch of predacons are nearing completion, and should be ready within ten solar cycles." Responded Shockwave in a neutral voice.

"Need I remind you, that the autobots have the only predacon currently, and until we have more they have the current advantage." Stated Megatron as his voice was clearly laced with anger towards Shockwave for his failure, which did not go unnoticed by the scientist.

"Lord Megatron… I understand that my miscalculations on Scourge is severe, and that it has put the autobot at an advantage over us. But I assure you that this batch of predacons will not fail you, nor will they even contemplate the notion of joining Scourge in defecting to the autobot cause." Stated Shockwave as Megatron turn to face.

"Really? How prey tell will you accomplish this, when you couldn't even keep the autobots pet in line?" spat Megatron as he doubted chief scientist's abilities.

Shockwave reached to his side and pulled out some kind of device and handed it to lord Megatron.

"A remote?" scuffed Starscream who had been watching from the sidelines but couldn't resist rubbing it in on Shockwave's failure. "You plan to keep them in line with a remote?" you then asked.

"Not just any remote Starscream, but a remote connected to energon capacitor that are implanted in all the currently developing predacons." Responded Knockout.

"Indeed… Should any of the new predacons resist, this remote will unleash enough electricity into the predacon neural net to incapacitate them, and will cause them severe amounts of pain as a result. If loyalty won't keep the specimens in line fear of pain will, and even the possibility of death should the remote be activated at its max setting." Told Shockwave as he looked at Megatron who seemed to a bit more pleased with this bit of information.

"Good." Was all he replied as he turned back around to look out the front of the ship.

Starscream was about to say something when Soundwave came walking towards them gaining their attention. His visor lit up showing a Decepticon destress beacon from deep in outer space.

"A Decepticon beacon? Where?" asked Megatron who was interested in this new turn of events.

Soundwave's visor zoomed in on the beacon as it headed towards a planet that was mostly red with two patches of ice at each of its poles.

"That would be the planet the humans call Mars." Remarked Knockout before some of the Decepticon turned to look at him wondering why he even knew such information.

"How do you know this?" asked Starscream as he asked the obvious question.

"What? From time to time I do try to learn a few things from those flesh bags." He stated as he crossed his arm.

"Then you shall go with Soundwave, and retrieve them Knockout." Ordered Megatron as Knockout tensed for a moment before quickly turning to Megatron.

"But lord Megatron I just finished polishing myself. All the dust and sand there will ruin my finish!" he pleaded but got no look of sympathy from the warlord as he growled at him.

Knockout tensed once again and knew if he didn't go there would be a lot more then his polish he'd have to worry about. "As-s you wish lord Megatron." He then said quickly to avoid Megatron's wrath.

Soundwave quickly nodded to Megatron and both quickly left the bridge, through a space bridge which was activated by Soundwave, before it was closed behind them.

(Mars)

The space bridge opened up and out walked Soundwave and Knockout, before closing behind them leaving them in the harsh environment. The wind blew lightly as small amounts of dust blew through the air, and a few cyclones could be seen in the distance.

Looking down Knockout and sighed as he watched within seconds his finish vanish as dust and dirt stuck to him.

"Hmm… lets get this over with." He said with clenched servos and frustration in his voice, before turning to look at Soundwave. "So… which way are we heading?" he then asked.

Soundwave just turned and pointed towards the sky as way off in the distance, a fireball could be seen entering the atmosphere. The fire ball slowly got closer before passing off to their right and into a raven.

"Well alright then." Responded Knockout as he and Soundwave began walking towards where the crash happened.

About a half hour passed before the two finally reached the crash site and a saw a cybertronian ship nearly buried half way into the Martian soil. Finally reaching the ship they walked over to the side where the access hatch was and knockout notice something on the side of the ship but was covered in dirt. Wiping it away he soon saw it was the Decepticon symbol.

"Well this is the place all right." Remarked Knockout but Soundwave gave no acknowledgement to his comment as he walked towards the access panel to get the hatch open.

Soundwave looked down as he deployed the tendrils which slithered up to the panel before latching on and code began to appear on the silent con's visor. A minute passed and nothing happened till a green light appeared on Soundwave's visor and the door suddenly opened allowing the two in.

Once inside Knockout turned on his high beam allowing the two to be able to see inside. The inside of the ship was rather intact but had clearly been in some sort of combat as blast marks could be seen. Looking around some more he saw what were clearly stasis pods lining the walls, of the ship, with three on each side of the ship. Walking up to the stasis pods he wiped the dust and dirt off of the surface and saw the Decepticon insignia on one of the cybertronians presently in stasis. Reaching for the scanner attached to his hip he pulled it out and turned it on to see if they were still alive.

The scanner began making a noise showing the occupants were still alive, and in good condition from being in stasis.

"Well let's see who we have shall we." Mumbled Knockout to himself as he walked over to the monitor and began to bring those aboard out of stasis.

With in moments the hatches to the pods opened releasing gases which prevented Knockout and Soundwave from see who they were, but when the cloud finally cleared it was clear they were both shocked by who they were seeing.

"It's can't be." Stated Knockout out in disbelief, as the all six decepticons came into view.

"Ah my fragging processor." Said Long Haul in a deep voice as he brought his servo to his head rubbing it.

"You have been in stasis for a long time Long Haul, so long that some of your system will some trouble coming back online." Responded Knockout as he gained the Constructicons attention.

"Knockout?" asked Hook as he moved his shoulder struts to release some tense that had been building, as he remembered the mech.

"Ah so they finally found us… about time… so where are we Kaon?" asked Scrapper in a gruff voice.

Knockout was quiet for a moment as he realised that they had gone missing in deep space before the war for Cybertron was lost, so they didn't know it was now just a barren wasteland. It was Soundwave though who came forward and brought up images of their home world which shocked the six.

"Sadly, Cybertron is no more, as after you six went missing the planet was deemed uninhabitable so we had to abandon Cybertron." Knockout stated as the six Constructicons looks of sadness mixed with anger.

"Fragging autobot scum." Cursed Hook as his optics clearly showed anger towards the autobots assuming they were responsible for this.

"I just can't believe we missed it." Grumbled Long Haul.

"Of course, you would have wanted to be there Long Haul." Said Scavenger exasperated as he rolled his optics, but quickly regretted it when Long Haul slammed him into the stasis pod.

"Ah, no cares what you think Scavenger." He stated as Scavenger pushed himself back to his feet while grumbling to himself.

"Well as much as I want to continue this… Lord Megatron will want us to return to the nemesis." Said Knockout as Soundwave nodded, before his visor lit up with earth and the space bridge opened up right behind them.

Knockout and Soundwave entered first with the Constructicons following right behind them.

(The Nemesis)

The storm had finally ended around the Nemesis as it was sailed through clear blue skies. Megatron still stood on the bridge looking out the front as he waited for Soundwave and Knockout to return with whoever had set that beacon.

While he waited he continued to think of how he would be able defeat the autobots and conquer this world. Megatron growled in frustration as after a few minutes he still had yet come up with any good ideas for taking down the autobots. But before he could go any further with any ideas the space bridge opened up gaining his attention and some of the vehicons as well. He watched as Soundwave and Knockout came through the ground bridge, before stopping right in front of him.

"Do tell me knockout… did you find… anyone of use?" he asked as knockout gestured towards the portal.

"Oh Lord Megatron… we found something I think will brighten your day." Remarked Knockout as the Constructicons exited from the space bridge.

"The Constructicons!?" said Megatron in disbelief, before chuckling evilly. "This is a great solar cycle indeed." He then stated as an evil grin formed on his face.

"Lord Megatron." They said as they bowed to the warlord, as Scrapper stepped forward slightly.

"Scrapper… I am surprised to say the least to see that you and the other Constructicons… survived. Last I heard you and the others had perished at the battle of steal heights." Stated Megatron as he looked down at Scrapper.

"No lord Megatron… we did not perish on that solar cycle." Replied Scrapper as he began to explain what had happened.

(Flashback)

Scrapper and the other Constructicons stood in a circle as waves of autobots charged at them and were taken down by the six. Long Haul grabbed one autobot around the neck before slamming him into the ground and finally bringing his foot down on the autobot crushing his frame under the sheer wait. Hook threw his Kusarigama which logged itself into a autobots throat as energon began to spill out, before Hook yanked on the chain and spun the autobot around that was attached to the weapon before crashing him into two others. Hook suddenly saw a blade coming towards him but it was stopped by Bonecrusher who blocked it with his Warhammer. Bonecrusher then with shocking speed swung the hammer attached to his arm into the Autobot's face sending him flying backwards. Mixmaster then slid in front of them as a couple of the autobots tried to blast them away but the armour on his arms protected them. Scavenger then leapt over him towards the remaining autobots as they tried to blast him away, but were quickly cut to shreds by his blade.

Seeing that there we no more autobots they relaxed for a moment as they dropped their stances.

"Decepticon command this is Scrapper do you read?" asked Scrapper as he brought he activated his comm.

"We read you Scrapper… how goes the infiltration?" asked a Decepticon on the other end of the line.

"We killed off the last of the autobots outer patrols, and are now moving in to infiltrate their base." Scrapper responded as they turned and saw the base that overlooked a ledge what had a clear view of The Sea of Rust.

Looking further in the distance they could see another battle being waged deep in the sea of rust as explosion could be seen through the thick smoke and fire. Their attention was soon brought back to the base though as the large canons at the ledge began firing at the battle below, trying to ether eliminate the Decepticon attackers or provide cover fire as to allow their own forces to regroup.

"Glad to hear it… you know what to do… scrap them all." Was all the Decepticon on the other end said before ending the call.

"Let's go." Said Scrapper as the six began moving towards the base.

The other quickly followed after him, but Bonecrusher stopped when he felt something grab his foot. Turning to look down he saw one of the autobots had survived but was leaking energon badly from his neck which he tried to stop with his free hand.

"Please… help me!" begged the bot weakly, but to his horror saw Bonecrusher shift his Servo into a blaster as he took aim at him. "NO… Please!" he begged but all Bonecrusher did was blasted the bot in the head causing it to explode as bits of metal and energon flew everywhere including on him.

Not even so much as taking a second glance he began to run after his comrades as he, tied to catch up to them.

Long haul turned to look at The Sea of Rust and watched as the battle continued to raged.

"EERRHH! We should be down there scrapping bots! Not sneaking into some base!" he said angrily as he turned to continue running towards the base with the others.

"Ah leave it for the grunts Long Haul… let them play as the bait. We're to good to be wasted on a battle like that." said Hook as they continue to get towards the base.

Bonecrusher looked over to the battle and absolutely loved the sight of the chaos, and violence. "Sure, is pretty though, don't you think?" he asked as a couple of the other took another glance towards the battle.

"Fragging right it is… that's the sight of Autobots being scrapped right there." Said Mixmaster, as he couldn't help but grin at the thought of some of the autobots going off line.

"Rub it in why don't you!" spat Long Haul as they finally reached the main walls of the base which towered over them all.

"So what's the plan Scrapper?" asked Scavenger which caused Scrapper to look over at him before smirking, as he had only one idea on how to take down this base.

"Devastator." Was all he said before the others quickly got a smug look on their face as well.

"Constructicons transform to form Devastator!" commanded Scrapper as he and the began to transform.

But unlike any other cybertronian where they merely transformed into their vehicle mode they started to transform into something different.

Scrapper was the first to change as he his frame change into that of a right leg, while Mixmaster did the same and became the left leg. Long Haul was next as he became the lower body while Hook became the upper body. The final ones to transform was Bonecrusher who became the left arm and Scavenger who became the right arm.

Once the transformation was completed a massive being stood where they once were as the head came into view.

Devastator then with unimaginable strength slammed his hands into the gigantic wall before tearing part the wall open, shocking the autobots who were present inside.

"Prepare to meet your doom… by Devastator!" he bellowed as he completely destroyed the wall and pushed his way inside.

The autobots wasted no time in trying to shoot down Devastator but their weapons prove to do little more then sting him. Devastator looked down to his right and saw a small group of autobots firing at him. Devastator wasted no time in lifting his right foot before bring it down as the group of autobots tried to run away, but one didn't see the debris in front of him and tripped, and was crushed as a result. Devastator lifted his foot to see that all that remained of the autobot was a mangled frame. He then looked to his left and some of the autobots trying to regroup to stop him, as they began firing on him once more. Devastator covered his face for a moment looking down to avoid be shot in the optics and saw a large segment of the wall right in front of him. Reaching down he grabbed the wall before lifting it over his head and throwing straight at the autobots, which slammed into them and continued until it hit the wall behind them. Devastator then looked to his left and saw one of the canons firing into the sea of rust, and immediately began walking over to it.

Once there he grabbed the canon by the base and began trying to lift it. The canon groaned and cracked until with on final heave of strength Devastator ripped the canon right out of the ground and turned to throw it at another canon. The canon exploded upon impact and the resulting explosion sent a large segment of it into the other canon also destroying it. Devastator then looked to the main entrance of the base and saw some of the autobots began to flee while a few stood their ground to allow the others to escape. Devastator grinned as he ran forward closing the distance on the autobots and within seconds was right on top of them. With immense force, he brought down his fist into the ground which created a shockwave sending the autobots flying in random directions. Once the dust had cleared Devastator looked around to see the autobots get up weakly as some took aim at him.

But something else caught Devastator's attention though as off in the distance he could see autobots in their aerial vehicle mode flying towards them. As they approached they splitting up into smaller groups as they began making passes on Devastator all the while raining blaster fire on him. Devastator brought up his arms to protect himself and before swing them in an attempt to hit the autobots out of the air. However, every time he tried all he got was air as they turned at the last second to avoid being hit. Devastator Growled with frustration as he continued to take swings at them but was meet with the same result each time. Another squadron came flying down and unleashed another wave of blaster fire on Devastator with some of them hitting the ground around him causing it to crack.

Devastator tried something new and ran towards one before jumping into the air and smashing him out of the sky. But when he landed back on the ground the ground cracked further and went around the whole base to the edge of the cliff over looking The Sea of Rust. Devastator noticed this and then looked up just in time to see one final autobot launch a missile, which collided with the ground right in front of him.

This proved to be to much for the cliff to handle as the entire base suddenly began to slide away over the ledge with Devastator, who could only watch in fear as he descended towards the ground below, with the base landing on top of him.

Some time had passed until Devastator regained consciousness but found himself unable to move due to the debris covering him. Seeing no other choose Devastator transformed back into the Constructicons who shakily got back to their feet.

"Ah… how long have we been out." Asked Scavenger as he shook his head to try and clear his processor of all the static.

"Don't know don't care, all I know is those autobots are going to pay." Replied Bonecrusher as he threw a metal beam to the side.

This proved to be a bad idea though as the roof slid a few feet startling them slightly.

"Careful! One wrong move and the whole thing will come down." Stated Scrapper as he studied the ceiling and could tell it was barely holding up.

"So, what's the plan then?" asked Long haul as he turned to look at Scrapper.

"We find a way out." Was all Scrapper said before setting off down one of the halls of the destroyed base.

The others quickly caught up to him and the six of them slowly made their way through the destroyed halls of the former base until they reached a hanger, which was sitting sideways. Looking inside they saw Decepticon scouting vessel resting with the nose pointing towards a small hole at the other side, where they could see the light of some stars shining through.

"Why do the autobots have one of our Scouting ships?" asked Scavenger, confused as to why it was here.

"Some say the autobots finally see they are going to lose the war. So, Optimus Prime is having some of them scout for other worlds. Most likely they stole this one for just that." replied Scrapper as he remembered hearing from a few other Decepticons. "And its our way out of here." He then stated as he pointed to the opening above the ship and the others knew what he was getting at.

"Can't we just climb." Asked Scavenger as looking more closely he could see the ship had suffered some damage.

But before anyone could respond they sudden heard foot steps behind them and turned just in time to a group of autobots come around the corner.

"It's the Constructicons get them!" one of them shouted as they opened fired on the six of them.

"No time. Everyone get on the ship!" order Scrapper as they quickly ran to the ship before Long Haul and Bonecrusher began firing back at the autobots.

Mixmaster took the piolet seat and began to power up the ship which roared to life and began to power up.

Long Haul moved out of the door way as a few blasts from the autobots flew in hitting the wall on the other side.

"Any time Mixmaster." He growled before firing back hitting one of the autobots in the head.

"I'm working on it!" Mixmaster replied angrily as he finished powering up the ship. "Hold onto your gears!" he then shouted as he fired the ship forward through the hole and into the open air.

But before he could adjust their course though the console began sparking and warning lights began flashing. Desperately Mixmaster tried to turn the ship but to his shock could do so as the ship flew higher and higher into the air.

"I can't change course!" he told as he continued to try and turn the ship but was meet with the same result.

The ship soon left the atmosphere and was soon flying through space.

"Cut the power!" shouted Scrapper, as he pointed to the main power switch near Mixmaster.

Mixmaster quickly turned the switch as all power to the ship was cut and left it drifting through space.

"Nice call Scrapper." Replied Mixmaster as he rested back into the piolet seat.

"Uuhh… guys." Said Scavenger as he gained everyone's attention. "were still drifting away." He stated as he pointed back towards Cybertron which was now getting smaller as they continued to drift away from the planet.

"We gained to much speed to fall back towards Cybertron. Mixmaster can you turn this ship around?" asked Scrapper as Mixmaster turned towards him but shook his head no.

"Well Scrap." Cursed Bonecrusher as he leaned against the wall. "So we just wait until we go offline?" he asked.

"No." responded Mixmaster as he got up from the piolet seat and walked over to the wall. "These are stasis pods… we go in these we go into stasis lock which can keep us going tell someone finds us." He then stated.

"And how are they going to find us?" snapped Hook since he knew no one was looking for them in outer space.

Mixmaster turned and pointed towards the main panel where a yellow light could be seen flashing. "Because I did manage to get the distress beacon working. So, if given enough time some will find us." He stated.

"Well its all we can do." Responded Scrapper as everyone looked to one another before walking towards the stasis pods.

One by one they got in which closed and activated putting them in stasis lock. The last one to enter was Scrapper as he checked to ensure the others were still working correctly. After ensuring they were working right he got into his and closed as it began to power up.

'One day someone will find us and then… the autobots will pay.' He thought before he felt his systems shut down and black consumed his vision.

(End of flashback)

Scrapper looked forward after just finishing the story and clearly had a look of anger on his face, clearly towards the autobots for forcing them adrift for so long.

"Well Scrapper I must say it does my spark good to see you and the other Constructicons as still with us. And in time we shall exact our revenge against the autobots and take this world for our own to call home." Said Megatron, bring the mech's attention to the warlord.

"Of course, lord Megatron." He responded.

"Knockout." Megatron said gaining the medics attention. "Take them to the medical wing and have them properly attended to." He ordered as Knockout bowed to him before leaving the bridge with the six Constructicons.

(The next day)

Scrapper and the other Constructicons had been given the all clear from Knockout and had been given new quarters aboard the nemesis. But after getting some recharge they were contacted by Megatron to come to the bridge, and all six quickly made their way to the bridge where they saw Megatron waiting for them.

"Yes, lord Megatron?" asked Scrapper as he bowed to him and the others quickly followed suit.

"Scrapper now that you and the others are… reunited with us once again, it is paramount that you and the others come up to speed on what is happening here on this world." Megatron stated as Scrapper lifted a brow in confusion.

Before he could reply though Megatron turned as a hologram of earth appeared gaining their attention.

"This world you see is not uninhabited, but is in fact dominated by organic life forms." Megatron stated as looked at earth as he thought about the when he claimed this world and killed off the human race.

"Organics such vile creatures." Remarked Mixmaster.

"Can say that again." Commented Bonecrusher as he to had a dislike for organics.

"Agreed." Responded Megatron, before continuing. "But despite this the major populists do not know of our existence… and it is paramount that it remains so." He then stated as he turned to look at the Constructicons who clearly didn't believe what they were hearing.

"Hide? From Organics? You can't be serious!?" asked Bonecrusher who still shook his head in disbelief.

"If we are to seize control of this world, we must reveal ourselves when we are ready to do so. If we did so before we eliminated the autobots, then they will have a greater chance in stopping us. But if the autobots are killed before we reveal ourselves to them then they will have little chance in stopping the Decepticon cause." Told Megatron as he turned back to the hologram of earth. "This is why you can not reveal yourself, and why you must be able to hide in plain site among the human populist." He then stated, shocking the six once more.

"Wait… so we need to get organic based vehicle mode!?" asked Hook in disbelief.

"That is correct." Was all Megatron said in reply.

The six Constructicons looked at one another as they were unsure if they were willing to go as low as to get an organic based vehicle for their alt mode.

"Ya know it not so bad." Remarked Knockout gaining their attention. "Even I must say that they make some 'fine' looking automobiles. He then stated.

The other Constructicons turned to look at Scrapper as he thought for a moment to let him make the decision. After a few moments, he sighed before looking towards Megatron nodding.

"Good… Soundwave has already found a suitable location for you to find your vehicle modes." Said Megatron as Soundwave activated the ground bridge.

The six mechs then turned to begin walking towards the ground bridge to get this over with but stopped when they heard Megatron once more.

"And remember you are not to be spotted by the human populist." He stated as the six nodded before passing through the ground bridge.

Upon exiting the ground bridge, they found themselves surrounded by organic vehicles. Most of which were badly damaged, but saw a few that looked to be in good condition.

"Let's get this over with." Spat Hook as they began walking down the columns of vehicles to see if there were any they liked.

About ten minutes passed and none of them seemed to find any they like.

They soon had passed by every vehicle around them and none of them had seem to find a vehicle for their alt mode. Long Haul was about to say that this was enough but stopped when he spotted some larger vehicles off in the distance.

"Hey there are some." He stated as he pointed them out, to the others. They walked over to them and saw they were a bit more heavy duty then what they had saw before. Most of them were covered in dirt showing they had been used for some sort of construction, which caught their attention.

"Well it's better then anything else that's around here." Stated Scavenger as he looked over a excavator and found it some what to his liking.

Long Haul walked towards the largest of the vehicles which happened to be a dump truck, and thought he could work with it.

Hook walked over to a crane truck since the hook on the end caught his attention.

Bonecrusher saw a bulldozer and the thought of running over some organics with it came into his mind getting a grin out of him.

Mixmaster saw one with an odd-looking tube on the back and after accessing the human information data base he found it to a cement mixer on a cement truck.

"A mixer hhhuuhh… oh the chemical concoctions I can make in that form." He cackled while rubbing his hands together at the thought of the idea.

Scrapper saw a front-end loader and thought that is was a good as any so he settled for that.

Soon all six scanned the vehicles and transformed into them to get use to them. Once they were satisfied with their choices Scrapper activated his comm, as he brought his hand to his audioreceptor.

"Soundwave… we're finished send a bridge." He stated as no sooner the call ended a ground bridge opened up right in front of them. They walked back through to that Knockout Soundwave and Megatron were still on the bridge.

"Well how'd it go?" asked Knockout.

"Fine… we got some vehicle modes that the organics use." Responded Bonecrusher, with a roll of his optics.

"Good. Then you are ready to begin fighting on this planet." Stated Megatron.

(Two days later)

The next to days had been rather slow for the Constructicons as they had yet to be sent anywhere they were starting to get frustrated as a result as they were itching to get in on some combat.

"Aahh! This blows." Said Bonecrusher as the others could only agree with him.

"Ya… if we sit any longer I think my pistons will rust." Replied Mixmaster.

"Can say that again, I just don't see why lord Megatron won't let us squash some organics at least." Stated Hook as he leaned against the wall. "Hide from organics? Ya right… I say we go down their and squash a few." He then said.

"Well they can't tell anyone if their dead…" Responded Long Haul as everyone soon started to realise he was right.

"Ya and once were done we just bridge back. They would have no idea what happened." Said Scavenger as they started to come to an agreement.

Soon they all came to an agreement and turned to look at Scrapper, who nodded before responding.

"Let's do it." He said as they made their way towards one of the consoles.

Once there, Scrapper began scanning for a location that would suit in allowing them to attack the organics. After passing a few options he soon came across a human military base far north in an area the humans called Europe.

"This should do… the little organics are far away from any other settlement so it won't become to wide spread. And they are equipped so it should keep it interesting." He stated as the others nodded in agreement.

Setting the coordinates Scrapper activated the ground bridge which roared to life behind them. Eagerly they walked through the bridge and soon found themselves in a human military base. The area was lit by dozens of lights allowing them to see in the dead of night. The six decepticons turned when they heard a motor and turned to see a single Military Humvee coming towards them.

"I got this." Said Long Haul as he activated his blasters and took aim at the coming vehicle. He then fired a single shot which struck the ground right in front of the Humvee, creating an explosion. The vehicle then summer salted past them before slamming into a concrete barrier and settling on its roof.

Bone crusher then saw some vehicles parted in a field and decided to have some fun as he activated his Warhammer and struck one, sending it sailing into another destroying both. Mixmaster saw this and decided to join in as he quickly transformed and spilled some acid onto one of the Humvees causing it to melt before exploding into a fire ball.

Scrapper looked his right and saw something that looked to be part of the bases power grid and activated his Blaster as well, before taking aim and blasting it to pieces. This resulted in all the lights and everything else in the base to shut down leaving only things near the current fire's visible.

Scavenger turned as he soon saw three more Humvees coming towards them and activated own blaster before taking aim at them. His first shot missed causing the three vehicles to skid to a stop as the doors quickly opened and soldier quickly jumped out.

Scavenger soon saw them trying to take him down with their assault riffles but did little more then chuckle as the bullets only bounced off. He then took aim before firing on the vehicle on the left which hit its mark resulting in another explosion sending the soldiers flying in different directions as they scrambled.

All the soldier then immediate returned fire but it was clear they had no idea what they were facing as they hit random parts of Scavenger's body. Long Haul joined him as he fired on the vehicle on the right hitting it right in the rear end causing it to flip over scaring some of the soldiers who continued to fire back.

Just moments later they saw dozens of Humvees coming towards them with dozens more of soldiers on foot.

Hook watched for a moment before getting an idea, as soon pulled out his kusarigama before throwing it straight into the front of one of the leading Humvees. He then yanked the chain causing it to come flying towards him before grabbing the chain and sending it back towards the column Humvees colliding with the one in the rear.

The remaining soldiers quickly formed a perimeter in a desperate attempt to get control of the situation, as they all continued to fire at the six decepticons. Scrapper took aim at one group of soldiers but before he could fire one of them firing their grenade launcher at him hitting him in the wrist. This caused he shot to go wide and instead hit a hanger blasting a hole into the side of it.

Long Haul saw this and walked over to the hanger before grabbing the door and ripping it off and throwing right at a group of soldiers, who barely dove out of the way in time to avoid the large hunk of metal. Long Haul then activated his shoulder canons and took aim at another group.

But another soldier fired his own grenade launcher which hit Long Haul in the gut causing him to bend over and fire right at his feet. The explosion sent him stumbling backwards into the hanger as bellowing black smoke soon filled the surrounding area.

The others were soon also pushed into the hanger and into the smoke in order to avoid the rain of bullets and use it to their advantage. Long Haul got back to his feet, but stumbled backwards as a missile hit him in the shoulder causing him some pain.

"AH! Damn fraggers!" he shouted before firing his blaster back towards where the missile came from through the smoke. He then heard an explosion marking him smirk as he assumed that he had gotten them.

All six of them were confused though when the gun fire suddenly stopped and could hear the humans getting further and further away. They then suddenly heard the sound of a ground bridge opening up and Long Haul being the tallest could barely see what appeared to be autobots approaching them.

"Autobots!" he announced as the other Constructicons.

Before they could do anything, they received blaster fire from the autobots which hit Mixmaster's plating causing him to stumble back a bit. Long haul saw this and fired a missile back towards where the blasts came from, but could only hear an explosion. They then suddenly had blaster fire come from their right and Mixmaster got in front in order to absorb the blasts. Bonecrusher then took a few blasts back as he used Mixmaster cover to try and hit the autobot and heard the sound of the blast colliding with an autobot. Hook then seized the opportunity of knowing where they were and threw his kusarigama through the fire and heard it hit something. But when he pulled it he didn't feel anything attached to it, so he decided to finally step out and see who they were facing.

Catching his weapon Hook stepped out of the smoke and to his surprise he saw Optimus Prime along with five other autobots, before giving a look of disgust as he spat his name. The other Constructicons quickly joined him in stepping out as it was clear the autobots were shocked and even some what scared to see them, getting a smug grin out of Bonecrusher.

The Constructicons then got ready as they prepared to fight Optimus and these other autobots, while one last thought went through Scrapper's mind before the stalemate ended and the chaos ensued.

'Time to make up for lost time!' he thought as he and the other Constructicons readied to scrap a few autobots.

(Authors notes)

And done. Wow that took a long time, but it felt like it was totally worth it.

So ya we got our first look to the Constructicons and learned where they been all this time, and next we get to see how they fair against Optimus and the others, as they duke it out.

Now a couple of you are asking to add some specific character and I am planning on adding some. I am just waiting for the right moments for them to make their appearance.

Another thing is a few of you have given your inputs how you want Scourge/Jack to look like when he transforms and I think I know what he will look like, but I'm not ready for that just yet. I still want to delve into a bit about him not being able to talk and communicate with the other, so I think I will save that for later.

Feel free to review and suggest anything you would like to see and I will see what I can do.

Until next time this is the forgotten soldier signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

(Authors Notes)

Hey everyone I'm back from the dead… I'm really sorry this took so long. It seemed every time sat down to continue writing this something would come up, rather if it was work, school or something social. But finally I got it done, so without further a due lets begin.

(Fort Trondenes, Norway)

Optimus narrowed his optics as he was well aware that he and the others were in for a fight like no other, and from the corner of his vision he could see the others had realised the same thing as well. Taking a defensive step back he readied himself, as he waited for the Constructicons to make the first move. Long Haul was the first to move as he set his sights on Optimus as he charged forwards straight towards him. Hook went straight for Wheeljack, who drew his swords and began charging as well. Bulkhead and Bonecrusher as Bulkhead drew his mace while Bonecrusher drew his war hammer. Arcee and Bumblebee began firing at Mixmaster who blocked the attack with his heavy plated arms. Ultra Magnus and Scrapper began circling one other as both knew what the other was capable of. Scavenger deployed his blasters and took aim at Smokescreen who appeared to do the same.

Optimus side stepped Long Hauls punch and used the opportunity land a punch of his own, which collided with Long Hauls chin. But the strike didn't even appear to phase him as he merely raised his fist to try and land another devastating punch. Optimus once again tried to side step the punch, but this time Long Haul didn't give him a chance to strike again as he delivered a swift undercut, which sent Optimus hurtling into a Humvee.

Arcee and Bumblebee were trying to hit Mixmaster, but his superior reach proved to be difficult for them. Bumblebee tried to land a kick to Mixmaster's mid section but Mixmaster caught it, before landing a punch of his own which sent Bumblebee skidding across the ground. Arcee jumped over Bumblebee as he skidded past her, as then deployed her wrist blades. Mixmaster saw her close and readied himself for her to make her move. Arcee tried to delver a spinning roundhouse kick, but Mixmaster stepped back to avoid the attack. She then tried to follow it up with a swipe of her wrist blades, but Mixmaster brought his arms up to block the attack. Mixmaster then used the opening to kick Arcee which sent up sailing up into the cross bar of the hanger, causing it to leave a deep impression due to the force of the blow.

Ultra Magnus saw this and knew he had to help in some way to aid his comrades. He charged forward which caught Scrapper off guard, and grabbed him by the shoulder plating before leaping over him and then throwing him over himself straight towards Mixmaster. Mixmaster caught Scrapper coming towards him, but was unable to get out of the way in time. Scrapper collided with Mixmaster sending them tumbling into a light pole.

While Ultra Magnus went to help Arcee and Bumblebee, Optimus and Long Haul continued to try and duke it out. Optimus caught Long Haul's punch while trying to land a punch of his own. Long haul shifted his head to the side, before grabbing Optimus by the throat and slamming him hard into the ground. Long Haul then raised his foot high into the air as he aimed to stomp on the prime. Optimus still feeling dazed from being slammed, saw three of Long Haul and was powerless to stop what was about to happen.

Long Haul was about to stomp Optimus, but suddenly felt pain shoot through his foot as one of Wheeljack's katanas imbedded itself deep in his foot. Long Haul stumbled back clutching his foot as energon began leaking out.

Optimus rolled onto his side and saw Wheeljack locked with Hook as they pressured each other's blades with their own. Wheeljack glanced at Optimus and nodded which Optimus returned before pushing himself off the ground.

Bulkhead slammed his mace into Bonecrusher's hammer causing a shockwave to race outward.

"I see you survived the war wrecker!" spat Bonecrusher as he tried to over power Bulkhead.

"Ya… and I can see you did too." Responded Bulkhead in his own dark tone as he tried to over power Bonecrusher.

Bulkhead then pulled back his mace before trying to land a strike, but bone crusher caught his weapon in his hand.

"How did you and the other Constructicons survive?" question Bulkhead as he caught Bonecrusher's hammer and both entered a power struggled.

"Simple… Killing Autobots!" snarled Bonecrusher before forcing Bulkhead to take a step back.

Bonecrusher then swung his hammer into Bulkhead side causing him to stumble back, while clutching his side. Bonecrusher then swung his hammer in an uppercut motion, which caused Bulkhead to backflip, before landing on his back.

Bulkhead groaned as he clutched his head in pain before sitting up, and opening his eye. His eyes widen though when he saw Bonecrusher fast approaching. Before he could dodge bonecrusher reached him and slammed his knee into Bulkhead causing him to go skidding backwards.

Arcee saw this as she blocked Mixmaster's punch which caused sparks to fly. Her eyes widen when she saw Bonecrusher approaching Bulkhead who was clearly in a daze, and unable to defend himself.

Throwing a punch to Mixmaster's face to put some distance between her and him as she then activated her commlink.

"Ratchet do you read!" she asked before blocking a few punches from Mixmaster as she took another few steps back.

"We read you Arcee… what's the problem?" asked Ratchet.

"We are really going to need Scourge right now." She stated as then ran forward to try and deliver a spin roundhouse kick to Mixmaster's gut. But Mixmaster caught the kick in his servo, and then threw her back making her do a spin to land on her feet.

"Are you sure, you require him?" Ratchet then asked to ensure he heard correctly.

"Well if he isn't here in three Nano clicks, Bulk is going to be scrap!" she stated as she saw Bonecrusher now just steps away from Bulkhead, who was now starting to roll onto his stomach as he tried to stop his head from spinning.

"Quick!" she then yelled as Bonecrusher raised his hammer high into the air, as he prepared to crush in Bulkhead's head.

Bulkhead looked up and saw three of Bonecrusher, but couldn't make out what he was doing, as the pain in his processor return. Bonecrusher smirked as he knew this was going to be an easy kill, but stopped mid swing when a ground bridge opened up right in front of him.

Suddenly Scourge bursted though and slammed his tail into Bonecrusher's mid section sending him sailing through the air, before landing into a tree which broke upon impact.

Scourge let out a growl before turning to see Bulkhead finally pull himself together and push himself off of the ground.

"uuuahh… thanks." He said while still clutching his head.

Scourge gave a nod in response before turning to see Bonecrusher already getting up.

"uuaahh what hit me?" he wondered out loud before getting up to see Scourge standing in front of him.

Shock could be seen clearly on his face at seeing a predacon in front of him.

"A Predacon!" he shouted in disbelief, as Scourge growled threateningly at him.

Scourge then lunged forward as he tried to bite Bonecrusher in half with his powerful jaws, but Bonecrusher rolled out of the before transforming and driving as fast as he could to put some distance between him and Scourge, who took off after him.

"Could use some help!" yelled Bonecrusher as he swerved to avoid Scourge who unleashed a wave of fire at him.

Hook deflected Wheeljack's katana and turned to see Scourge, continuing to try and melt Bonecrusher who swerved in ever direction to avoid the flames. Blocking another of Wheeljack strikes, Hook yanked the chain drawing his Kusarigama to him before throwing it straight towards Scourge. The blade impacted Scourge which imbed and itself into Scourge's neck.

Scourge roared in pain before turning his head to yank the weapon out, despite the great amount of pain it brought. Scourge the yanked on the chain forcing Hook to fly towards him, before being sent sailing after being hit with Scourge's tail who swung it like a bat.

Hook flew into a fuel truck which exploded causing a large fireball to erupt into the air. Long haul turned to see the explosion which gave an opening for Optimus who activated his jet pack before launching himself into Long Haul, sending him flying into the flames which engulfed him. The others saw what he was getting at slowly forced the other Constructicons into the flames which also engulfed them.

The last one to enter the flames was Scrapper who continued to exchange blows with Ultra Magus. Scrapper swung a hammer fist which Ultra Magnus ducked under to avoid before sending a punch straight into Scrapper's face and launching him into the flames as well.

Everyone stared at the flames for a moment to make sure that the Constructicons were dead, and after a few moments gave a breath of relief.

Arcee turned to see energon flowing out of Scourge's neck, as he watched the flames for any movement.

"Jack!" she said in worry and ran over to him as he turned to look at her for a moment as she reached up to examine the wound.

Scourge flinched at the touch as pain briefly shot through him before Arcee removed her hand.

"Are you alright?" Arcee then asked somewhat worried.

" **I'm fine Cee."** Scourge replied as he appreciated her concern, even though she didn't understand what he said.

Everyone was about to leave when suddenly they heard the sound of someone transforming, and turned to see something massive standing in the flames. Suddenly a fist shot out of the smoke and flames and slammed into the ground right in front of Bumblebee, who dived out of the way before activating his blasters and taking aim into the smoke and flames.

Everyone took a step back as the figure emerged out of the flames, and to everyone's shock saw Devastator, who looked to be very angry at the moment.

Scourge was completely baffled at the sight and looked to Arcee, giving her a look that asked what was going on.

"I'll explain it later." she stated quickly as she took a defensive stance, as Devastator fully emerged.

Smokescreen was the first to act as he fired at devastator who block the shots to his face with his hands. Smokescreen then sprinted right as he continued to fire, while Bumblebee fired as well sprinting left. The other quickly activated their blasters and opened fired, as Devastator slammed his fist into the ground as he tried to squash some of the members of team prime.

Scourge finally got over his shock, and sprinted towards Devastator, before leaping into the air and landing on Devastator, who stumbled slightly due to the weight being thrown on him. Scourge then dug his talons into Devastator's mid section, as he scrapped and clawed him. Devastator staggered back as he groaned in pain as he tried to push Scourge off, but Scourge continue to claw into him. Devastator continued to stumble back, until he tripped over a tank, and fell to the ground, creating a massive indent in the ground. Using the opportunity to his advantage Scourge landed on top of him and bit down on his shoulder drawing energon while also getting another groan of agony out of Devastator. Needing to put some distance between himself and Scourge, Devastator reached up and grabbed Scourge by the throat as he continued to try and snap, bite and claw at him. Pushing himself up, Devastator got to his feet as he held Scourge at arms length, and then began to apply pressure to his hand as he clasped down on Scourge's neck

Arcee tried to help by firing at Devastator to try and make him let go, but to her shock saw Devastator started using Scourge as shield to block the shots, causing him to roar in pain. Bumblebee and Ultra Magnus ran behind Devastator and started firing from behind, in an attempt to land a few blasts, but Devastator only took a few shots to the back before spinning around and used Scourge to absorb the rest of the shots, causing him to roar in pain once again.

Scourge struggled to free himself as he shook wildly and even began flapping his wings in an attempt to get free, but Devastator just tighten his grip on Scourge's throat to the point where he began to choke Scourge.

Scourge began choking and shook even more wildly in an attempt to break the grip, but started to see spots appear in his vison, and was also starting to feeling light headed as the grip tightened even further.

Optimus saw Scourge was in trouble and activated his jet pack and took off into the air directly towards Devastator, but Devastator turned to see Optimus flying towards him and swung Scourge, hitting Optimus out of the air and into the ground, leaving a crater. Optimus groaned and pushed himself up, before looking up to see Devastator who was ready stomp on him. Optimus's optics widened as he braced for himself to be crushed, but just as the foot was about to collide with him he was tackled out of the way by Bumblebee.

"Thankyou Bumblebee." Thanked Optimus as he pushed himself up while Bumblebee did himself as well.

" _No problem Optimus."_ Bumblebee replied before turning to reengage in the fight.

Scourge was really starting to struggle now as he was on the verge of blacking out and was starting to lose consciousness, from the grip around his neck. Seeing this Arcee's spark began to fill with fear and worry as she knew he had to get free now or he could be seriously injured or even possibly killed. Throwing caution to the wind, she began sprinting towards Devastator who turned and saw her coming as she sprinted as fast as she could towards him. Within moments she was upon him and jumped up to land on his hand that was holding Scourge and activated her blaster.

Arcee then unloaded at Devastator's hand, who finally realised Scourge who fell to the ground like a rock, and impacted the ground hard. Scourge gasped as energon began flowing freely once more, and rolled onto his side to in order to catch his breath. Redirecting her fire Arcee took aim at Devastators face now that Scourge was free, as she jumped down and landed beside Scourge, all the firing as many blasts shots as she could.

The other quickly opened fire as well now that Scourge was out of the way, causing Devastator to begin staggering back from the blaster fire as he raised his arms to protect himself. Shifting her blasters back into her servos Arcee turned to aid Scourge who was still breathing heavily, as he tried to catch a none existent breath.

"You okay partner?" she asked as he weakly opened his eyes to meets hers with his own.

" **Y-ya… I'm… fine Cee."** He replied weakly in reassurance even though she couldn't understand him.

Arcee continued to look down worryingly at him as she examined his throat. The damage was pretty bad as Devastator had applied enough force to actually dent Scourges plating around his neck with some areas even leaking energon.

"Arcee." Said Optimus over the blaster fire to gain the femme's attention, who turned to look at him. "How is he?" he then asked as he glanced over at her before turning to help in continuing taking down Devastator.

"Not good Optimus… he going to need medical attention." She stated as she then turned to apply some pressure to one of the wounds on Scourge's neck to help stop the bleeding, causing him to groan in pain.

Back in the middle of the fire fight, Optimus turned to study Devastator as he was beginning to think this was a losing battle, unless they found a weakness. Devastator was once of the biggest threats on Cybertron. A threat that entire armies couldn't stop, and now he along with six others had to try and achieve this seemingly impossible goal. He then turned to see that Scourge was pretty much now out of this fight, and Arcee was most likely going to stay by his side, but would still try to help if able. So that left him and the others at a grave disadvantage, in dealing with Devastator

"Optimus!" shouted Smokescreen as the rookie gained the prime's attention. "The legs! If we concentrate on his legs we can bring him down!" he told, which Optimus realised he was right.

If they took down Devastator by the legs, he would be brought down to size, and they could turn the tables of this fight, and stop the Constructicons.

"Autobots concentrate fire of Devastator's left leg." He commanded which got everyone to all fire on Devastator's left leg.

Devastator groaned in pain before suddenly Smokescreen's plan worked, and Devastator's left leg buckled causing him to fall face first into the ground in front of the autobots. Everyone encircled Devastator and continued to unload as much blaster fire as they could into Devastator, who continued to groan in pain.

Devastator knew the only way out of this was to separate back into the Constructicons, if he was to have any chance of winning this battle. So not waiting any longer, Devastator separated and quickly transformed back into the Constructicons, who formed a protective circle as the autobots surrounded them.

Off to the side Scourge saw this and was completely baffled as to how they were able to combine together to form a single massive transformer, since he had never heard the other say something about that. Let alone be able to change back into six normal sized cybertronians.

Back in the middle of the circle Scrapper knew this fight was lost, and they needed to fall back in order survive this fight. So, with some reluctance he brought his finger to his commlink and activated it, to get in contact with the war ship.

"Scrapper to the nemesis do you read?" He said as he waited for a reply.

"Nemesis… read." He heard himself say form the other side meaning it was Soundwave.

"Soundwave activate the spacebridge at my coordinates!" he then commanded as he activated his blaster and took aim at Ultra Magnus and opened fire, causing the command to dive to the side to avoid the shot.

Soundwave remained silent and opened the spacebridge right in the middle of them, which illuminated the surrounding area. Not wasting any time, the Constructicons sprinted though the space bridge as they exchanged blaster fire with the autobots, while they escaped.

Scrapper was the last one to pass through but stopped just before entering and turned to look at Optimus, with a dark gave that even sent a chill down the prime's back struts.

"This is not over Prime!" he stated darkly before sprinting through the space bridge, with it closing after he disappeared, leave only the autobots at the now destroyed base.

With the threat gone, everyone deactivated their blasters, with some bending over for a moment to catch their non-existent breath. Optimus turned to see Scourge pushing himself up with the help of Arcee, before walking over to join the other. Turning to examine the field, Optimus knew this was going to be difficult for Fowler to cover this up. He also wondered why the Constructicons even attacked this base. It didn't posses any high-grade technology so Megatron clearly didn't want anything from here, so why did they come here? Another thought was how did the Constructicons survive back on Cybertron?

"Sir?" came a voice bringing Optimus out of his thought and turned to see Ultra Magnus approaching him. "We should return to base before the natives return and our cover is compromised." He then suggested which Optimus completely agreed with.

Turning Optimus brought his finger to his commlink as he contacted Ratchet. "Ratchet… please open the ground bridge." He asked as seconds after deactivating the commlink a ground bridge opened up in front of them.

Walking through he and the other soon found themselves back at base, where he could see Raf and Miko on the raised platform. The last to enter was Arcee and Scourge, before the ground bridge deactivated and Ratchet turned towards the others before seeing Scourge's injury.

Medical instincts kicking in he rushed forward and began to examine the wound, which also got the two kids to notice it as well.

"Dude what happened?" asked Miko as she desperately wanted to know what she missed.

" **We ran into some… some kind of multi-transformer!"** replied Scourge who winced slightly as Ratchet touched a rather sensitive area.

Sighing over dramatically Miko turned to the other. "Someone want to explain who can actually speak?" she then asked before flinching slightly as Scourge began growling while sending her a death glare. "Hey not my fault you can't use Words." She then stated as she placed her hands on her hips.

Scourge growled again before looking at the ground in anger, as he silently tried to move his mouth to form actual words.

Miko then turned back towards the other as her eyes darted between different members of team prime before landing on Wheeljack.

"We… encountered the Constructicons." He then answered as he himself was still in complete shock, which caused Ratchet to freeze what he was doing before turning to give a look of utter disbelief.

"That's not possible!" he then stated to Wheeljack, which made Raf and Miko confused.

"Well what do you want us to say Ratchet? That we ran into terror cons." Replied Smokescreen as he crossed his arms.

"I would have far preferred you say that Unicron was returning over saying it was the Constructicons." Stated Ratchet as he shifted his gaze to Smokescreen

"Wait." Said Miko as she gained everyone's attention. "Who are the Contacticons?" she then asked, which resulted in Ratchet pinching the none excitant bridge of his nose.

"Con…Struct…icons!" he responded as he raised his hands for emphasise.

"Wait! Aren't they just some construction crew?" she then questioned, but instead of Ratchet answering her it was Arcee.

"No… the Constructicons were some of Megatron's most fearsome followers during the war. They wiped out entire armies, but they were also responsible for building some of Megatron's most deadly weapons and fortresses like Kaon." She answered as she placed a hand on her hip.

" **You forgot that they form a gigantic one."** Stated Scourge while gesturing with his head towards the ceiling.

"Not to mention they are combiners, and became Devastator!" added Smokescreen as he guessed that was what Scourge was getting at.

"Wait combiners?" asked Miko as she got excited at what she thought it meant.

"Yes combiners." Replied Ratchet in a rather annoyed tone. "Combiners are cybertronians that are able to transform and combine to form a single much larger one." He then continued as he explained what combiners were to Raf and Miko.

"But how are they able to do that?" questioned Raf as he thought cybertronians could only transform into vehicles.

"Some cybertronians have a special t-cog that allows it to function with others allowing the group to transform together." Ratchet then answered as he answered Raf.

"So, they group together to make a super big one?" asked Miko to make sure she heard right.

"Pretty much." Answered Wheeljack.

Before anything else could be said they heard the sound of the monitor come on and turned to see agent Fowler, who appeared to be in his chopper.

"Prime! What in the Sam hill happened!?" he demanded as it was clear he was not happy. "Half of Europe is on lock down and mobilizing their forces, thinking it was another nation, as if they are readying for world war three!" he then stated.

"Megatron has new members in his fold, agent Fowler… and it appears they attack the base simply for the sake that they could." Replied Optimus, as he walked up towards the monitor, but before he could continue another voice spoke up.

"What do you mean when you say Europe is readying for war?" came Raf's voice as he didn't understand what Fowler meant.

"Perhaps you should turn on the tv and see." Was all Fowler said in response, which got Raf to pull out his laptop and brought up a news channel on the monitor next to Fowlers.

The team turned their attention to the monitor with the new headlining 'Breaking News: Attack in Norway'. The team continued to watch as the reporter began to explain the story.

"It is as of yet unclear as to who is responsible, but it is very clear this is an intended attack of some sort. I now have James Marks joining us, James who is likely responsible and… why would they do something like this?" the anchor asked as a man with grey hair joining the picture to the left.

"Well it could be any number of things really. Like you said we simple don't know until the military gives us more information. But it wouldn't stretch the imagination to think that another nation like Russia or China or even North Korea is responsible." He replied in a calm voice.

"What makes you think that… this is an attack by another nation and not a terrorist group?" asked the new anchor as he shifted himself slightly while opening his hands for emphasis to the question.

"Well, the fact that this attack had not only happened on a military base but had also been strong enough to force the occupants of the base to retreat, is something that no known terrorist organization could do. So that leaves only one possibility and that being another nation, which has the strength and technology to do something of this magnitude." Responded James, as he continued to talk in a calm voice as to not raise fears of the audience from what was happening.

"Now… why… would any nation do something like this?" was the anchors next question.

"Well that would be the million-dollar question, since there is no real possible reason as to why a nation would do something like this, other then it could be a field test for some sort of new weapon." Answered James.

"And it would appear that your hypothesis would probable be correct, as we are now getting a report from over there with one of the soldiers saying 'it was something they never seen before'. But it now raises a question of what is going to been done, as we just learned nearly all of Europe has scrambled their forces encase of another attack and have closed their boarders to one other. James how big of a concern is this to America and… possible the world?" was the news anchor's next question which really got the team concerned.

"Well its really… its really a big concern. Perhaps one of the biggest ones in recent years. We have to remember that it was tensions like this that lead to world war one, and if any country makes a wrong move we very well could see this break out into another war of some sort." James responded, though somewhat hesitant.

"James, I would like to thank you for joining us and giving us your input on it." Thanked the news anchor, as he turned over a piece of paper before looking back up at the screen.

"Thank you for having me." Was all James said in response before disappearing as the whole screen was now on the news anchor.

"We are going to take a small break, and when we return we will continue to cover this story as it unfolds." Was the last thing said before Raf decided to disconnect and turning off the monitor.

Everyone stood there for a moment, as they took in this new information, before the silence was broken by Fowler.

"The pentagon has every diplomat out in an attempt to calm things down, and the president is half tempted to bring this war out of the dark to avoid a world war." Fowler then explained.

"Wait you mean the whole world would learn about them?" question Miko, with Fowler nodding.

"Yup, but right now the president is choosing to keep this in the dark, but only just. Prime I need you to handle this, because if something like this happens again. This war is going to get a whole lot bigger." Fowler then said.

"We understand agent Fowler." Was all Optimus replied with before the feed disconnected, with the team looking at one another not sure what was going to happen next.

Ratchet went back to treating the wounds around Scourges neck, while Ultra Magnus walked up to Optimus who turn to look at him.

"Sir… I believe the predacons skills in combat are severely… lacking." He then stated to the prime, which got a growl out of Scourge who was sending Ultra Magnus a death glare.

Over the last week, it had become very clear that Scourge and Ultra Magnus didn't like each other, and while Scourge did understand he took his hand. He still thought it wasn't enough of a reason to treat him like he was an object, and not a person. He also couldn't stand how crazy he was with the whole stand at attention and 'yes sir' scrap.

"I believe the predacon should under training before being let back into the field." Ultra Magnus suggested which caused made Scourge clench his jaw shut in anger, in order not to make things worse for himself.

Optimus remained quite as he thought about it for a moment before turning to Scourge.

"Jack, I believe Ultra Magnus is correct in regards to your abilities in combat, and as such… you will be reporting to him for training for the time being." He then said to Scourge's horror.

While everyone went their own ways to do their own thing, Scourge stood motionless as a single word came to him.

'Frag!'

(The nemesis)

The nemesis flew through the thick clouds, which looked like they were ready to unfold into a large thunderstorm. Inside the bridge of the nemesis Megatron stood at the front as he gazed out the front and watched, as the rain began to fell. He was brought out of his thoughts when the door to the bridge opened and in walked the Constructicons. The six figures walked forward until they were but a few steps away from Megatron, before kneeling.

"Lord Megatron." They all said in unison as they lowered their heads.

"Scrapper." Responded Megatron as he gained the group's leader attention. "I thought I instructed not to become entangled with the organics tell I say otherwise." He then stated which caused Scrapper to tense slightly.

'How did if find out so quickly?' Scrapper thought but before he could ask the question he got his answer when Soundwave walked forward.

"Soundwave has informed me of your little… activity, and I will not tolerate this kind of behavior again do I make myself clear?" he growled out as it was clear to them that Megatron very angry about this.

"Yes lord Megatron." They all said, as none of them were willing to test the warlord's patience.

"Good… now get out of my sight!" Megatron order with the Constructicons not wasting any time in leaving the bridge.

When the last of them had left Megatron turned around to stare out as a bolt of lightening flashed right in front of the nemesis. He didn't stare out front for long though as Soundwave soon approached him bringing his attention to the silent mech, as Soundwave looked up at the larger mech as his visor lit up.

"Lord Megatron…" came Shockwave's voice as he began to update Megatron on his project. "The last of the first batch of predacons are completed and are mere moments from being brought out of stasis." He then explained which brightened the warlord's mode.

"Excellent." Replied Megatron. "Soundwave activate the spacebridge to Shockwave's laboratory." He then ordered with Soundwave merely nodding with a spacebridge opening up in front of them.

Walking through the portal both soon found themselves inside of Shockwave's laboratory which was an abandoned mine. Walking further into the mine they entered a large opening where many tubes formed two rows lining either side of them, with a large platform in front of them with shockwave at a console.

Seeing lord Megatron Shockwave typed a few commands in the console before leaving it to greet Megatron.

Megatron turned to examine one of the fully cultivated predacons which was slowly bobbing up and down, and twitching every so often. Shockwave soon stood beside him on his left while Soundwave merely stood off to the side silently.

"The subjects are fully cultivated and I'm just about to bring them out of stasis." Explained Shockwave, which brought a smirk to Megatron's faceplate.

"Then by all means… let's see the newest addition to my army." He replied, resulting in Shockwave bowing before walking over to the console just off to the side.

After typing a few commands, the tubes containing the finished predacons lit up and the predacons began to stir. Typing in one final command, the liquid surrounding the predacons began to drain and once the last of them had drained, the tubes opened.

The first one was big, but only slightly bigger then Megatron himself. Its colours were mostly blue with patches of yellow lining it at the tip of its wings and along its legs. It had slim build showing it was geared more towards speed rather then bruit strength. Its jaw was lined with razer sharp teeth, and had two spike protruding from the back of its skull.

The second one was much more different then the previous one, as it had two heads rather then one. Its colour was mostly gold with blue lining its tail and legs, and dark purple lining its underbelly. A large horn stuck out in from where its nostrils were which looked like it could impale just about anything. The last notable feature was the short blades running down its back, with didn't holster and wing meaning it was not able to fly.

The third one was a mixture of blue and white, with hints of dark red on its talons. It had a short head, but appeared to have a powerful jaw which looked more like a beak. Its neck was shorter then the previous two but made up for it with a brooder chest. Its wings were made up individual slices of metal rather one singular foldable piece like the previous.

The fourth was very similar to the third with the main difference being its colours which were dark blue, dark gray, and small amounts of rustic brown. The other main difference was its wing design which swept forward rather then fold backwards like the others.

The final predacon didn't have any wings at all was a lot smaller then the others, and blue, silver and gold in colour. It stood on two legs but had two smaller talons on the front, which looked like they could be used to slice and tear at its opponent if it got in close.

"I am impressed Shockwave…" said Megatron with a grin, as he watched his newest beast super soldiers study him and each other.

"With your permission lord Megatron… I have already chosen designations for them, as to avoid any more lost time." Asked Shockwave with Megatron gesturing for him to continue.

"I present to you lord Megatron Skystalker, Twinstrike, Sky lynx, Darksteel, and Rippersnapper." He introduced, as the predacons as they continued to make noises at one another.

"Excellent now I have five predacons in my army." Megatron said with an evil grin as he knew the balance of power was well on the deception side once again.

Everyone was startled though when the ground suddenly shook, and turned towards the entrance as Megatron and Shockwave had no idea what could have caused it. They soon had their answer when a familiar predacon stood in the darkness on the other side of the cave.

"No… make that six predacons." Megatron then stated as the evil grin on his face only grew.

Because standing there at the front entrance of the cave was none other then Predaking. He bored cuts and gashes all over his frame, and even pieces of his metal framing were missing. He had a particular nasty bite wound on his neck, and his wing from his previous battle. But the most predominate thing about him was the look on his face which showed he was bent on one thing.

Revenge.

(Authors notes)

And done… FINALLY!

Well Predaking is back now, so that will be an issue along with the five now predacons in the Decepticon fold. Scourge/Jack is now going to be put through the ringer with ultra magnus which should be interesting to say the least, and Constructicons appear to put the world on edge so 'scrap'.

Now there is one thing I want to address and that is why Scourge/Jack and Predaking never got along in the previous story. Because I have gotten a few comments saying they should have been close friends or allies. My reasoning for this is because in predacons rising when Predaking meet Shy lynx and Darksteel he instantly put himself at the top, as the 'Alpha'. And the moment when Sky Lynx and Darksteel challenged him on it Predaking got all aggressive in order to prove he was the most dominate.

Hence "I'm not your Boss… I'm Your King!". And because Sky Lynx and Darksteel didn't have the size or strength (even together) he proved to be the most dominate.

But because I made Scourge/Jack as size and strength to of actually be a threat to his dominance, I feel Predaking would be more aggressive and harsh towards him in order to remain dominate.

Just wanted to give my input on why and show you my reasoning for it, if you still think they would have been close allies or friends that's fine. I just wanted to show you my logic on the matter.

Until next time this is the forgotten soldier 343 signing off.


End file.
